


Wet dream

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Sex Dream, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot wakes up to Quentin having a dream about him





	Wet dream

Eliot woke up to Quentin talking. He looked down at him and caressed his face but found that he was still asleep. Ah, he’s dreaming. Eliot smiled. Quentin was dreaming about him. It didn’t take long for him to realize the dream Quentin was having was naughty, though. Quentin was still tucked into Eliot’s side with his face pressed against his chest where he always was. He was beginning to rub himself against Eliot’s leg now. Eliot could feel that Quentin had an erection and it made him smile. Now he was intrigued. Quentin was having a sex dream about him. He rubbed Quentin’s back softly and let him continue, not wanting to wake him. 

“Eliot. Mmm. El-“ Quentin whimpered and his fingers flinched, scratching Eliot’s chest. He rubbed and humped against Eliot’s leg. 

Eliot just let him, fascinated. Eventually Quentin’s words couldn’t be made out and escaped his lips only as whimpers and cries. Eliot could feel Quentin’s cock leaking pre-come on his leg now. He reached down and stroked Quentin’s cheek. 

All at once Quentin moaned loudly and sat up straight, scaring himself. He was coming, spurting all over himself and Eliot. He could only gasp and moan, not able to stop himself. Eliot rubbed his chest soothingly, helping him ride it out. 

“Shit! Fuck, I...” Quentin looked down at his lap and saw the mess and was on the verge of panic. 

“Hey, it’s ok baby. Relax.”

Eliot pushed Quentin down onto his back. 

“Breathe. You’re fine. You were dreaming.”

“Yeah but I-“

“I know baby. Don’t worry about it. It’s not like you’ve never came all over me before.” Eliot winked at him. 

Quentin covered his face, embarrassed. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I just did that. I haven’t had a wet dream since....I don’t even know when.”

“Q, relax. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m flattered, honestly. And it’s kind of sexy that I had that affect on you. I kind of want you to do it again. And I kind of really want to fuck you right now....”

Eliot leaned down and removed Quentin’s hands from his face so he could kiss him.


End file.
